


there's no bitch on earth like a mother frightened for her kids

by thegoddessofjustice



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Family Issues, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Odin is trying, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Suicidal Thoughts, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofjustice/pseuds/thegoddessofjustice
Summary: When Loki touches down on Earth, Odin decides to send Thor to retrieve him. Frigga thinks that's a stupid idea. I mean, she thinks it's pretty obvious she's the only family member that Loki likes at this point. Right?Or: Frigga is the one to drag Loki back home. That changes everything.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> three years ago i swore i would never write fanfiction again.
> 
> anyways, hello.

A wail erupted throughout the palace, shocking the guards and the staff scattered throughout. It came from the king’s study, and with a quick glance, two of the guard quickly took off on a hurried walk. When they heard the thunder start outside, that only further motivated them to hurry their walk. As they came to the hall of the study, they scurried to a stop when they saw higher-ranking Einherjar standing guard near the door. The higher-ups merely shook the hand, telling them to leave and continue with their duties. 

But they were curious, as the wailing continued to reverberate throughout the halls, and they cocked their head in question. The higher-ups glanced at each other, before one, Milor, approached them.

“It is the Prince,” he said once he was near enough to speak quietly, in fear of being overheard speaking gossip. “The second prince.”

The lower-ranking members of the circle gasped. “Loki? Does he live?”

Milor nodded, a sad look on his face. “Yes, Heimdall has seen him on Midgard.”

There was a collective frown amongst the group, before one brave one quietly asked, “If the second Prince has been found, why is this not received with joy?”

Milor sighed, glancing back at the door. There was another _boom_ of thunder outside, shaking the palace. The crying of the Queen only slightly covered its mighty roar. “The Prince is not well, I do not think. Not well at all.”

The door to the study opened then, or perhaps it would be more apt to say it slammed open. The crown prince stormed down the hall, not even glancing at the guards gathered around. Thunder erupted throughout the sky. The citizens of Asgard were most certainly unsettled.

A few moments later, and the Allmother emerged, her face stained with tears. Her steps were hurried, though still held the regal trot that her position required of her. The Allfather was right behind her.

“Frigga-”

“I would beg you to hold your tongue, Husband.” Frigga cut him off, turning to look at him. “You deny me my own son?”

He sighed, stopping to look closely at her. To the two of them, it was as if there was no one else in the hall. “I would ask that you wait until he returns. Let Thor do his duty.”

The Queen laughed at that, though there was no joy in the sound. “And in turn deny me my duty as a mother?”

A growl erupted from Odin then, and he approached her, his gait quickening. Frigga stood taller, her eyes narrowing as he approached. “You have a duty as a Queen.”

“And Thor has a duty as a Prince! We all have _duties_ , Odin.” She turned then walking a few steps, before stopping to face her husband once again. “You may live to regret sending Thor.”

The Allfather’s face remained impassive. “Then that is something I must live with.”

“Loki is not a lesson for Thor to learn in his journey to be king.” 

A flare erupted in Odin’s eye. “I did not say-”

“You had no need to say, my husband.” Frigga bit out. “The meaning behind your actions is loud and clear.” With that, she walked off, her skirts flowing behind her, and everyone in the hall quickly rushing off to avoid her wrath.

Everyone except for the small group of guards, who instead stood in uncomfortable silence. The Allfather turned to them, wrath evident in his eye. “Well?” he asked, his voice bellowing, making the lower-ranking guards just about jump in their boots.

 Milor quickly ushered them off, muttering a quick, “Apologies, Your Majesty.”

 With one last glare, Odin turned again, slamming the door to his office closed. Not even a moment afterwards, a crash of thunder coupled the sound.

~~~

 She sat in the garden. Or, perhaps it was more appropriate to say she slumped in the garden, her shoulders no longer able to hold her body. Frigga was almost four thousand years old, and today, not for the first time in the past couple of years, she could physically feel every single one of those years.

“Mother.”

Frigga turned towards the voice, her eyes catching her son, her eldest son, standing in the archway that lead into her oasis. Thor looked unsure of himself, shifting on his feet. He had calmed down in the past few hours, and the skies of Asgard had once again cleared up. With a small smile, she held her hand out to him, her fingers beckoning him over. Slowly, Thor entered the garden, stopping only a few inches from where Frigga sat.

 He hesitated. She waited.

 “How are you, mother?”

 She _hmm’_ d in response, her eyes moving back to the ground. In front of her, a worm maneuvered its away across the grass, slowly slithering through the green jungle. Trying to find its wormhole. Just what she needed to find.

 “Mother?”

 “I am enthusiastic, Thor.” Frigga responded. She was, it wasn’t a lie. Her baby boy, her youngest, was _alive_ . Somehow he had survived the Void. Not just that, but he had somehow appeared in on one of the Nine Realms. Out of all of the places in the Universe, her little Loki had appeared on a place _she could go_.

 And yet, she was not allowed to go to him.

 Thor frowned, coming to sit next to his mother. He looked out on the gardens, and Frigga turned to look at him. He looked years older. Witnessing the death of his brother does that to a person. She reached out and put her hand on his arm. “He is alive. That is what matters.”

 He shook his head, his eyes moving towards her, a frown on his lips. “He is causing pain. He has killed Midgardians, Mother.” Thor paused. “I feel as if I’ve still lost my brother.”

 A small smile graced Frigga’s lips, and she reached to brush his mess of hair from his face. “Do not think such things, my son. Only he knows what he faced in the Void. I am sure the horrors are enough to cause some damage-”

“It is no excuse.” Thor interrupted. Frigga paused her hand, her eyebrows scrunching together. He sighed. “I apologize. I just mean to say- that is, I don’t know what I am facing on Midgard.”

Frigga stood then, her hands moving to wipe her skirts. Thor rose as well, turning his entire body towards her. She smiled up at him, her hand coming up to cup his face. “You will face your brother, who is very hurt, and who desperately needs his family.” 

Thor shook his head, his frown becoming deeper. “Who is to say that he will even be happy to see me? The last words he said... I think I might make things worse.”

With a sigh, she moved her hand back, and with a small shake of her head, she took a step back to fully look at her son. His face showed sadness, yes, and also some relief mixed in. Of course he would be relieved that his little brother was still alive. But more so than the sadness and relief, there was fear. Thor, who had always known his little brother, had known every quirk that they boy possessed, knew how to calm the boy when he was so upset that the palace seemed to shake with anger. Thor did not know how to handle this Loki. He didn't even know who this Loki was.

“You must do your duty, Thor. And your duty is to your brother.” And oh how she hated to say those words. It was her duty, more so than it was Thor's. But her anger had simmered down, and she no longer wished to scream about  _duties_. She was positive her handmaidens were in need for a small reprieve after today.

He frowned. “Don’t you think that you would be-”

“It matters not what I think,” Frigga cuts him off, a little too harshly for her comfort. “Your father decreed that you will go to Midgard and retrieve Loki, and so you will. That is all there is to it.”

Thor looked down at the ground, and gave a quick nod to his head. There was a pause, mother and son standing with a distance between them, both not able to look at one another. When had it became this way? Another beat, and then Thor takes a deep breath, looking back at his mother.

“If there were a way for you to be the one to go to Loki, would you go?”

Frigga looked up at him, considering the question for only a brief moment. “Of course,” she said, her voice quiet. “I would like nothing more than to set my eyes on him, to hold my son again.”

He considered her for another moment, before, finally, a small smile began to twitch upon his lips. She cocked her head to the side. What could be on her son’s mind?

“Well,” he started. “I do believe if anyone could find a way to go against the Allfather, without him knowing, it would be you.”

She laughed, a quiet life, but she felt herself smiling a bit in response. “And why would you believe that to be so?”

Thor walked forward, planting a small kiss on her forehead, before moving to leave the gardens. As he approached the archway, he paused, turning his head to stare back at Frigga, who stood watching him, her eyes alight with curiosity.

“Loki had to learn his tricks from someone, didn’t he?” With that, Thor left the garden, going about his business, handling his personal matters before he left for Midgard. Frigga blinked a bit, processing what he had said, before a small chuckle escaped her mouth.

 _Yes,_ she thought, as she sat back on the bench, her posture more relaxed, _yes, Loki did have to learn his tricks from someone._

And Frigga had not forgotten her tricks.

~~~

_Loki cried so much, and it seemed that no wet nurse in all of Asgard could handle his screeches. Frigga bounced him, praying to her ancestors to give her the wisdom on how to shut this child up._

_He was hungry, this she knew. But Frigga had no milk, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that Asgardian milk was not enough to satiate his hunger. He was such a small baby, and she was getting increasingly nervous that he was starving to death right in front of her very eyes._

_Earlier that week, Frigga had begged the Allfather to find a way to retrieve Jotun milk, somehow, to feed the screaming, desperate child. Her face was stained with her tears as she got on her knees in front of him, offering him anything to get the milk. But the Allfather refused, saying it was still too soon to cross back into the realm of the Frost Giants. She sobbed then, looking down at this child who she already thought of as her own blood, knowing that there was a chance that he would not survive this._

_As she stood now, bouncing him in the early hours of the morning, her desperation reached its breaking point. Frigga knew that she could not cross into Jotunheim without putting herself at risk. But she also knew of a sorcerer on the fringes of Asgard. It would be unseemly for the Allmother to go see a witch, especially as a woman who possessed seidr herself. But she knew the witch had knowledge that Frigga would never possess._

_Rushing down to a nanny’s room, she placed the Prince in the confused woman’s arms. “Do not utter a word about this. I will be back before the sun rises,” Frigga hissed, before stealing out of the palace under a cover of invisibility. She hid herself from Heimdall then, praying that he would not be looking for her, given the unseemly hour. By all means, Frigga should be asleep in her quarters._

_The witch lived in the woods, in a hut if Frigga were to use kind words to describe her abode. Cautiously, Frigga knocked on the door, and almost immediately, it opened, revealing an elderly woman. It was almost as if she were expecting the Queen._

_“I need to produce milk,” Frigga said, after she had been ushered inside. The witch put tea on. A hermit she may be, but she was still Asgardian, and being a good hostess was in her blood._

_“I thought the Allmother possessed the magic to make this happen.” The witch sat across from the Queen then, staring at her, curiosity evident in her eyes._

_Frigga sighed, but nodded. “Yes, I do know a spell for such things. But I do not need the milk for an Asgardian child. I need milk for a Jotun babe.”_

_Realization dawned on the witch then. “The new prince.”_

_Frigga nodded. “Aye.” Suddenly, a knife appeared in Frigga’s hand, and she pointed it at the witch, the Queen’s eyes growing darker, more menacing. “You will tell no one of this, witch."_

_The witch laughed then, before rising to pour two cups of tea. “I would never, my lady. It is not my business to tell. But you are right to seek the milk of a Jotun.”_

_The Queen put her knife away, before graciously accepting the tea. Any animosity that existed just moments before melted away, and the worried mother returned. Her shoulders slumped as she sipped the drink. “Is there a way?”_

_Sitting back down across from her Queen, the witch nodded. “Yes, though I will be honest, it is not pleasant. It will hurt. You will produce more milk than normal. But the Prince requires this.”_

_Frigga leaned forward then, staring deep into the witch’s eyes. “I care not of the pain. Do whatever you must in order to ensure that my son lives.”_

_With a nod, the witch stood again, dropping into a quick curtsy. “Of course, my lady.”_

~~~

“ _Thor,”_ a voice hissed in his ear. Thor grunted, rolling away from the sound. He had a long day tomorrow, and didn’t need anyone waking him up from perhaps his last full night of sleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake a bit. “ _Thor_!”

This was much louder than a hiss, and with a gasp, Thor shot up in bed, turning towards the voice, his adrenaline pumping. Sitting on the edge of his bed was none other than his mother, her eyes wide and full of… well, if Thor didn’t know better, he would say his mother’s eyes were full of mischief. He sat up some more, his eyes wide with concern.

“Mother?! What in the Hel…?” Frigga flinched a little at the saying, before smiling slightly at him.

“I have an idea,” she said. “For how to trick the Allfather into thinking you went to get Loki.”

Thor considered her for a moment, blinking owlishly at his mother. “We are to deceive him?”

She chuckled. “Of course! Do not fret, you will not face his ire. If all goes as planned, he won’t even know until it is too late.”

He rubbed at his face, a sigh escaping him. “And what does this plan constitute? Do I need to expect pain?”

A laugh escaped Frigga then, and she leaned forward to kiss her eldest on the forehead. “You are too used to Loki’s tricks, my darling. Do not fret. All this requires of you is a quick trip to the realm of your choosing, though preferably not Midgard or Jotunheim.”

Thor arched an eyebrow. “And what of Heimdall?”

Frigga smiled, standing then. She was wearing a dark cloak upon her shoulders. It was obvious that she had been sneaking about the city. “Do not worry about him.” Frigga held her hand out, and with only a second of hesitation, Thor took it. He trusted his mother more than anyone, and a large part of him knew that she might be the only one who can get through to Loki. Once he was standing, Frigga and Thor looked at each other, much like they had in the garden earlier that day.

With one last small smile at her eldest, Frigga turned to leave. “Well, let us go get your little brother.

  
_Yes_ , thought Thor. _Let’s._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga finds her son. Everyone is confused. Including Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK! I straight up did not think people would read this.
> 
> Also wow so sorry for the delay! I'm in my last semester of undergrad (also omg I graduate in 2 weeks??!!??) so you can imagine the stress I'm under. Once I graduate I should be on a more regular update schedule. This hasn't been beta'd, but I'll probably go through and edit it later lmao.

They talked across from him on whatever this transportation device was. It seemed to be a metal machinery that flew through the air in a rather archaic way, if the sound of the engine had anything to say about it. Loki huffed. These humans really were to simple for their own good.

 

The blond tall one, a kinder (if Loki were limited to that word) version of Thor seemed concerned about how easy it was to beat him.  _ Good. _ Loki loved a formidable warrior, even one going against him. This blond hero seemed to be just what he was looking for. Loki shifted a bit in his restraints. He could feel an energy in the air, something more magical than Midgard would normally produce, but he could not concern himself with this. If Loki were to be honest with himself, he knew that he did not know everything about this realm. Not yet, anyways. As far as he knew, there could be magicians.

 

The little man, though older than the blond one, had an ego that would rival Thor’s. An impressive feat, Loki would admit. The blond one and the little man argued and argued, and Loki thought of how he could capitalize on this. Could he pit them against each other, exacerbating their tension to his advantage? Were their other team members like this? He thought back on the woman piloting this machine. She might be a good ally for-

 

There was a rumble outside. Not quite thunder, but almost as if-no.

 

“What was that?” The woman asked. 

 

“What?” Asked the blond man.

 

“There was a huge flash of light.” She continued on, but everyone could feel the tension. 

 

_ Oh shit. _ Loki felt his eyes going wide. The blond man stared over at him, noticing Loki’s fear. “What? Scared of a little lightning?” Ah, so that’s what they thought this was. Maybe it was.

 

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Loki played along. Storms happened naturally as well. Or there could be just some sort of aero phenomena-

 

There was a  _ BANG _ on the roof of the machine, and Loki felt his insides twist. How had Thor already gotten here? The Bifrost couldn’t have been fixed by now… unless more time had passed than Loki previously thought. 

 

The little man, enclosed in his suit of iron, approached the back exit to this craft.  _ Don’t open the door, don’t open the door, don’t open the door.  _ Loki chanted this in his head, but he knew no one was listening, and the sky opened in front of him. His breath came in quick as the little man, now completely cloaked in his suit, approached the entrance, and he knew that his broth- _ Thor _ , was going to jump down, grab Loki, hurt Loki, kill Loki-

 

A being jumped down, landing on the ramp. It wasn’t Thor.

 

~~~

 

Thor was suspicious that this would even work. As his mother finished up summarizing the plan, he frowned.

 

“And Mjolnir?” 

 

Frigga laughed. “Son, you are not the only one worthy of the hammer..”

 

He frowned then, looking down at his weapon. “You have been able to lift Mjolnir-”

 

“Yes, darling.” 

 

“But…” He frowned a bit. He had never quite understood his mother’s magic, and by default, his brother’s magic. He knew they could change their form to that of someone else, and that those forms were in fact convincing. Thor had been on the receiving end of this particular magical skill many times. “Won’t Father know?”

 

Frigga  _ hmm’d _ a bit as she sipped her tea. “That is a risk. However, I ensure you that I have succeeded in tricking your father plenty of times.”

 

A smile began to form on Thor’s lips. “Oh, really? Would I know of any of these times?”

 

Frigga’s eyes seemed to twinkle. “I would ask that you not worry on that, dearest. All you need to know is that everything will be taken care of. Yes, your father will most likely be… suspicious. But nothing more.”

 

Thor nodded, twisting his hands together nervously. It was a habit he had picked up from Loki, and that Loki had picked up from their mother. “And he won’t know I’m in Vanaheim?”

 

She nodded again, setting her tea down. “Aye. He knows I am upset, and that I wish to go see family until Loki is returned. He also knows that when I am upset with him that I cloak myself of his presence.”

 

“But won’t Heimdall see that you are me?”

 

“Heimdall does not see our souls, Thor. He will see you go to Midgard, and know that I hid myself from his eyes and took the road less travelled to Vanaheim.” Frigga stood then, brushing her skirts. “My sister of course knows that you are coming, and that it must be kept quiet. She is very excited. Expect to be quite spoiled.”

 

Thor nodded, the plan starting to make more sense to him. “So, Father will not bother to look for where you are prior to you, looking as if you are me, departing for Midgard?”

 

“Correct,” Frigga nodded.

 

“So he thinks he is going to be sending me to Midgard, but it really will be you. And then, by the time he notices, you’ll already be there.”

 

“Yes,” Frigga confirms again. “And you’ll be still concealed on Vanaheim, away from his ire until I get back.”

 

Thor seems to have lost his nervousness. At this point, Thor looks more eager than anything. He had always enjoyed mischief, especially of the magical kind. Him and Loki had seemingly schemed their way through Asgard, their laughs littering the streets after a particular humorous prank. 

 

“And what will Father do?”

 

“When he discovers our lies?” Thor nods. “Do not worry about that. I will deal with him.”

 

“Mother-” A worried expression makes its way back onto Thor’s face.

 

“Darling, I swear to you. Nothing of consequence will come of this.” Or nothing too bad, Frigga thought to herself. But she smiled at him nevertheless. After a second, Thor seemed to accept this, and he nodded.

 

“When do I leave?” 

 

Frigga reached up, moving stray hairs from his face. “Well, how about now?”

 

~~~

 

Odin  _ was _ suspicious, there was no doubt about it. But he was suspicious about many things these days, and Frigga did not bother to concern herself with it. Thor was safely on Vanaheim, and she was sure her sister was already piling food onto him. Thor was probably basking in the love.

 

“I wouldn’t normally repeat myself, but I am going to remind you: you are grabbing Loki and the tesseract, and then immediately returning home. No dallying. You can return to the mortals at another time.” Odin had complained many times to Frigga about Thor’s eagerness to spend time with the mortals. Frigga understood the concern. Thor had never met a mortal, and he had never really lost a friend before, nevertheless a friend to something as simple as old age. Since his banishment, Thor had of course done his duty as a mourning brother and stayed home with his parents, but he had sat with Frigga for hours, talking about Jane, the intelligent woman he found himself enamored with. It hurt to know that Jane and Thor could never truly be together.

 

“Thor?” Frigga looked at her husband, though Odin only saw his eldest son’s face. “Do you understand?”

Frigga nodded. “Aye, Father.” Odin searched Thor’s eyes, or rather, Frigga’s eyes, for another moment before nodding his assent. 

 

“How I am sending you… the journey should drop you where Loki is. It knows him well.” Odin turned to start the spell. If Thor were truly here, he would insist to know how a spell knows Loki. But Frigga had to resist a smile. Loki himself had mastered this spell just a century before. Odin had been furious, for a rational reason of course. This type of magic was as dark as it was ancient, using the energy that one is better off ignoring. After just one (known) use, this energy knew Loki better than Loki knew himself.

 

With a final glance back, Odin uttered the appropriate words needed to activate the portal, for lack of a better word. A force pulled Frigga through, as if a hand had reached out and snatched her. With a gasp, she fell through into the mass of energy.

 

The portal was different than the one created by items such as the Tesseract. This portal was not simply a hole that opened up in the sky, but a slide of sorts. Frigga felt herself sliding through space, lights flickering around her. There was the gold of Asgard, flashing away from her as she was forced from the realm. Before she knew it, the lights had changed to darkness. Ah, so it was night on Midgard.

 

Frigga did not know much about Midgard, never really concerning herself with the mortals. There were so many of them, billions of tiny men and women. The other realms combined could not equal the population of this realm. She also understood that Midgard was larger in general, and a sphere instead of a plane. Frigga had always thought it was an odd place, even when she had visited as a younger woman, before she had ever even thought of being the All Mother. The multiple languages and cultures had confused her. How could the people of one realm not have a unified tongue? The Midgardians could not even utilize Allspeak!

 

As she neared the end of the portal, finally being able to see the light that Midgard’s moon provided (she had always thought their fascination in their moon to be odd), she let herself prepare to change into a different form. Maybe a bird, she thought as she noticed the clouds getting closer and closer. She had a distinct feeling that she needed to fly.

 

~~~

 

“Mother?”

 

The man in iron turned to look back at Loki, but he had no eyes for him. His mother smoothed her skirts, though her hair was a bit more of a mess, not that Loki would ever utter that aloud. 

 

“This is your kid?” The man asked.

 

Frigga looked at the small man, before giving a small nod, extending her hand. “Aye, he is. I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard.” After a couple of moments, the man, still inclosed in his suit, reached his hand out as well, giving her a small shake. It was an odd custom, and Loki almost shouted at the disrespect, but Frigga brushed it off.

 

“I’m Tony Stark,” he replied, as if that was all that anyone needed to hear. Frigga gave a small smile towards him before turning to her son. 

 

Loki was still staring at her, his mouth open. After a quiet moment, the blond man closed the door, perhaps to prevent the mother-son duo from making a run for it.

 

Frigga slowly walked over to him, her eyes raking over his entire being, looking for any sign of injury. It was obvious to everyone that she was dissatisfied with his hair, given the narrowed eyes. But her smile never left her face, even as she kneeled in front of him, her hands closing around his cheek. Tony tried to say something to interrupt the two, but with a quick glare from Frigga, he came up short. The All Mother could silence any unruly subject with just a small narrowing of the eyes, and it seemed the mortals were no exception.

 

Looking back at her youngest son, Frigga reached up to his hair, waving her hand over it, the grease and grime disappearing and giving his hair a less porcupine-y look. “Oh, my sweet boy.”

 

“Ma’am?” The blond one approached slowly, and with a sigh Frigga stood, facing him. “Your son is under arrest for murdering eighty innocent people. He says he is a Prince-”

 

“He is,” Frigga interrupted. “Though he was not representing Asgard in his actions. We will, though, be willing to pay the weregild for the souls lost. Have comfort that their souls rest in the halls of Valhalla.”

 

The blond man sighed. “We need to question him. He has the Tesseract, he’s enchanted people to do his bidding.”

 

Frigga looked at him, her head cocked a bit to the side, her eyes seeming to procure a certain… spark, before turning back to her son. 

 

“ _ Loki _ .”

 

Loki straightened in his seat. Though the Allspeak was natural to Asgardians, and admittedly most other species, there was of course a way to simply turn it off. Especially if one wanted a private conversation. When this happened, the language sounded stronger, louder, almost as if it was being spoken right in his ear. Oh, Loki knew that his mother only resorted to using just the Asgardian tongue if her child was in for a scolding. Before Loki could even open his mouth, with the intent to tell his moth-  _ Frigga _ , that he was an adult who did warrant such a  _ telling off _ .

 

But Frigga was not going to let him interrupt. And as a mother does, she let her tongue fly, kept her voice calm, and told her youngest exactly what she thought of his current behavior.

 

~~~

 

It did not take long for the humans to realize that Frigga was scolding her son. Her son who just killed eighty people. Her son who was a literal alien tyrant.

 

“Should we interrupt?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe this is my incentive to learn an alien language.”

 

Natasha turned a bit towards them. “Can someone please tell me what is happening?”

 

“Reindeer games over here is getting told of by mom-” Tony was cut off suddenly, his voice seemingly lost. Before he could even begin to panic, there was a hushed “ _ Loki!” _ and, with a cough, his voice returned. 

 

He quickly looked at Loki, who was looking at him in a way that was more than slightly terrifying. “Did he just  _ take away my voice _ ?” 

 

The Queen nodded, with an apologetic look on her face. “In a way, yes. He has always been sensitive about being mocked. My apologies, Son of Stark.”

 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as everyone on the plane tried to comprehend what in the hell just happened. After a few beats, Tony coughed awkwardly. “So.” Another pause. “Your Majesty, what exactly are you here for?”

 

Frigga frowned. “I am here to retrieve my son, of course. And the Tesseract.”

 

Tony laughed a bit. “You can’t be serious?”

 

Her frown deepened. “I beg your pardon?” Loki muttered something under his breath, still in his native tongue. Frigga responded quickly, another chastisement it seemed. With a quick glare at Tony from the young man, he fell silent.

 

Steve stepped forward. “Ma’am, your son just killed eighty people. He’s brainwashed countless others. Currently, he is under arrest.”

 

After a moment of silence, with Frigga looking at him with a curious glint in her eyes, she chuckled a bit. “Oh, you dear mortal. Do you truly believe that you have my son under arrest? If he so desired, he would be up and off of this…  _ contraption _ before any of you could react.”

 

Many things happened at once then. First, Loki glared at his mother, as if she had just revealed his deepest secret (which, to be fair, she sort of did). Then Natasha was up and out of her seat, gun at her side. Everyone moved into the defensive position. Frigga looked startled.

 

“Did you all truly think that you were holding him with these restraints?” After looking at all of the mortals faces, she burst out laughing. “Oh, this is quite awkward.”

 

Steve was rapidly looking between Loki and the exit to the plane. “Ma’am, your son is a danger to us all, he can’t just-”

 

“Yes,” Frigga interrupted. “He is a danger currently. And you lot have no way to restrain him.” There was movement behind her, and to the mortals horror, they watched as Loki stood from his seats, and by the looks of it, was ready to leave this plane. Frigga turned quickly then, and before any of the mortals could blink, had snapped a cuff on his arm. Loki gave out a startled cry, a hushed word escaping his mouth as he looked at his mother in shock. “We can discuss the removal of these cuffs when we return to Asgard.”

 

Natasha pointed her gun at Loki, clicking the safety off. “What did you just do to him?” she demanded.

 

Frigga turned back to the mortals, an exasperated look forming on her face. “I’ve restricted his access to his seidr. If you would not mind, I would rather not have to kill anyone for killing my son, nor would I want to inflict war upon this realm.”

 

“ _ War _ ?” Tony asked, his tone shocked. “Your son comes walking in here, declaring that he wishes to rule over us, and you are threatening us with  _ war _ ?”

 

Frigga glared at him then, her eyes filled with pure ire. “My son has been missing for a year after falling into a literal void. Only the Norns know what he has seen to bring him to this point, what he has encountered, who he has met. He is not representing Asgard at this time, but he is still a  _ prince _ . And if you decide to inflict harm on the Prince of Asgard, we will have no option but to respond as is our due. Now lower. Your. Weapon.”

 

There was literal power behind those words, and after a moment of hesitation, Natasha lowered her arm. The three mortals stood awkwardly, and the tension in the plane was almost visible. The poor co-pilot could be heard practically hyperventilating in the front.

 

“Okay,” Tony said. “Okay, so he’s a prince. And you are bringing him home.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “You can’t have the Tesseract. That belongs to SHIELD.”

 

Frigga cocked her head. “Unfortunately, the Tesseract belongs to the royal family of Asgard, which means, by default, it belongs to me. And so, mortal, I ask, where is it?”

 

Another pause, and then Steve says, “Ask your son.”

 

A quick look back at Loki, and a question in the Asgardian tongue. Loki smiles a bit and responds, shockingly in English, “I know not where, All Mother.”

 

Natasha speaks up again, her voice getting tighter. “The three of us are not in the position to release either the prisoner or the Tesseract. That is up to Director Fury.”

 

“And where would this Agent be?” Frigga asks.

 

“That’s confidential, ma’am.” Steve responds.

 

Tony takes his mask off. “He’s on a top secret base. I’m sure you could understand why we wouldn’t want to tell you.”

 

The Queen rolls her eyes. “It is no matter. I will go there myself.”

 

“Oh, really?” Tony asked. “And how do you plan to do that?”

 

The Queen and Loki seemed to smirk at the same time. “Well, Son of Stark. I’m sure we will meet again.” And in what seemed like the blink of an eye, Frigga grabbed Loki’s arm and the two disappeared from sight.

 

There was another pause. After many moments of silence, the co-pilot in the front speaks up. “What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Loki doesn't talk much buuuuuuuuut I kinda think Frigga told him to shut his mouth and he knows that she is real mad. Don't worry, he has a lot to say later. I have this outlined, but also it might evolve. also also look out for some one-shots from me.
> 
> i'm starting my tumblr back up. it's the same name as my author name here. thegoddessofjustice.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> listen, here's the thing. loki is a mama's boy. he would not have thrown such a big fit if it was momma frigga comin down. 
> 
> which will happen, presumably, next chapter. or chapter 3. sometime soon. then, you know, we gotta deal with loki's recovery.


End file.
